Under Cherry Blossom Tree
by ChieAkane
Summary: Takut. Ia sangat sangat takut sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, Kami-sama?/AU, OOC/CHAP 5 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary ** : Di bawah pohon itu mereka dipersatukan, dan di bawah pohon itu pula mereka dipisahkan.

**Pairing ** : SasuSaku

**Warning** : OOC, Abal, gaje, Typo, menyebabkan serangan muntah-muntah dan lain-lain (?)

*EDITED*

_Inspired by : A love story by Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare._

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading Minna-san ! _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura, kau jangan pernah berteman kepada pemuda Uchiha itu!" perintah Misaki, ibu Sakura Haruno kepada anak bungsunya itu.

"Kenapa Kaa-chan ?" tanya Sakura kecil polos.

"Dia itu musuh kita. Jangan pernah berteman dengannya!"

.

.

"Sasuke, kau kenal dengan gadis Haruno di blok sebelah ?"

"Kenal Tou-san," kata Sasuke kalem.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi!" perintah Tou-sannya Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi polos. Sedikit kaget juga ayahnya menyuruhnya menjauh dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Dia itu musuh kita. Jangan pernah berteman dengannya!"

Malam itu, keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha yang mulanya bersahabat, menjadi bermusuhan gara-gara perusahaan mereka. Mereka sama-sama _ngotot_ bahwa perusahaan mereka lah yang paling kuat. Hingga akhirnya, perseteruan itu bertambah panjang dan akhirnya ya, seperti yang bisa dilihat sekarang. Mereka bermusuhan. Begitu pula Sasuke dan Sakura yang bersahabat, kini menjadi bermusuhan. Padahal, mereka masih anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang belum mengetahui apa-apa. Takdir lah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Mereka tidak bisa mencegah nya. Sehingga yang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sepuluh Tahun Kemudian..**

"Ino!" sapa seorang gadis berambut _bubble-gum_ kepada sahabat berambut blonde nya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hai Sakura!" Ino melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya Sakura saat Ino sudah berada di depannya.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu ?" kata Ino dengan senyum manis nya.

"Aku juga!" kata Sakura bersemangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ke kelas?" Sakura mengangguk, lalu mereka pergi ke kelas.

.

.

"Kyaaaa Uchiha-sama!"

"Sasuke-kuuun!"

"Sasuke-chaan,"

"Gyaaa dia kemarii!"

"Sasuke-kuuuuun! Jadilah pacarkuu!" jerit para gadis saat Sakura dan Ino sudah di kelas. Terlihat, seorang pangeran sekolah beserta ganknya berada di koridor menuju kelas Sakura.

"Hhh.. mulai lagi deh," desah Ino sembari memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apa bagus nya orang itu sih?" kata Sakura sarkastik sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Huh, orang seperti itu harusnya dimusnahkan. Terutama _gank-_nya itu." kata seseorang di belakang Sakura. Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Seorang gadis bercepol dua terlihat sedang melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Di sebelah nya, ada dua orang perempuan. Yang satu berambut blonde bercepol empat, sebelahnya berambut indigo yang diurai.

"Betul banget!" ucap gadis bercepol empat.

"I-iya," gadis berambut indigo juga menyetujui perkataan temannya.

"Hai Tenten, Temari, Hinata!" sapa Ino sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa kabar sob?" kata Ino sembari merangkul pundak Tenten.

"Baik, kamu?" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baik doong!" kata Ino bersemangat.

"Hai Sakura!" sapa Temari bersemangat.

"Hai Sakura-chan," sapa Hinata.

"Hai Temari, Hai Hinata." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hei, bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Temari.

"B-baik," kata Hinata dengan semburat merah muda tipis di pipinya.

"Baik." kata Tenten.

"Baik banget!" kata Ino terlalu bersemangat.

"Tadinya sih baik, begitu liat si ayam sok jago itu, mood aku turun banget. Oh God, dia itu menghalangi pemandangan sekali, tahu tidak ?" kata Sakura berapi-api.

"Bener banget! Apalagi liat gank-nya! Hieks, menjijikan," ujar Ino sarkastik sambil berpura-pura , Temari, Hinata, Sakura hanya tertawa. Tertawaan mereka terhenti saat guru mereka memasuki kelas mereka.

"Yo, anak-anak!"sapa guru itu. Murid-murid hanya cengo melihat guru mereka itu. _'Sejak kapan sensei jadi begini?'_ batin mereka kompak.

"Hari ini, berhubung kita selesai liburan, jadi saya akan memberi tugas kelompok untuk kalian," kata guru itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar bisik-bisik seperti,_'Kamu nanti sekelompok denganku ya! Awas kalau tidak!' _ atau _'Ssstt,lu sama gue ya?'_. Guru itu, Kakashi, hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Saya yang menentukan kelompoknya. Satu kelompok terdiri atas 10 orang. " terdengar desahan kecewa dari seluruh isi kelas. Lalu, satu persatu kelompok dibuat. Hingga akhirnya..

"Kelompok 3, Sakura Haruno, Sabaku No Temari, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata. Lalu, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Hyuuga Neji dan Uzumaki Naruto. Nah, kerjakan tugas di buku paket kalian. Kumpulkan segera ya, kalau bisa minggu depan. "

"WHAT? SENSEI! INI TIDAK ADIL!" jerit Ino yang membuat seisi kelas menutup telinganya.

"Sensei, aku tidak sudi. Boleh lah, sama siapa saja asal jangan dia. Yayaya sensei?" Temari mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu nya. Seisi kelas sudah tahu, pasti yang dimaksud 'dia' adalah Shikamaru.

Tenten, Temari, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata sudah lama bermusuhan dengan Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru. Jadi ya, kejadian seperti bertengkar di koridor juga sudah biasa. Jangan remehkan Sakura dan Hinata dalam kemampuan beladiri. Walaupun mereka berasal dari keluarga berada, tapi mereka juga pintar beladiri. Di keluarganya, tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Sakura maupun Hinata mengikuti beladiri.

"Sensei, aku tidak mau.." kata Hinata sambil ber-_acting_ pura-pura akan menangis. Yah, biasanya actingnya ini berguna juga untuk situasi seperti ini. Gagapnya kadang hilang bila situasi 'gawat' seperti ini terjadi.

"Maaf, aku sudah kebal dengan kalian," kata Kakashi datar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

BRAK !

Pemuda berambut model emo membanting mejanya.

"Aku tidak mau !" katanya. Sedikit telat lima menit.

"Keputusan ku sudah bulat. Dilanggar maka kalian tidak akan naik kelas." kata Kakashi tegas dan kejam.

Seisi kelas hanya mendesah kesal.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Yosh. Ini sudah saya edit karena kalau dipikir-pikir, karya saya itu emang abal *wew-_-* Concrit please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini sumpah punya saya.

Summary : Sakura dan Sasuke baru mengetahui apa yang tengah mereka rasakan sekarang. Sayangnya, mereka terhalang takdir yang seolah hendak memisahkan mereka lebih jauh.

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC,Typo,AU, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain

Inspired by Romeo and Juliet © William Shakespeare

(Penting. Baca A/N dibawah )

.

.

.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

_"Kelompok 3, Sakura Haruno, Sabaku No Temari , Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata. Lalu, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Hyuuga Neji dan Uzumaki Naruto. Nah, kerjakan tugas di buku paket kalian. Kumpulkan segera ya, kalau bisa minggu depan. "_

_._

_._

"Ya, anak-anak, saya keluar dahulu. Jangan ribut." kata Kakashi-sensei. Murid-murid di kelas itu mengangguk lesu.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam? Oh Kami-sama,_ This is the worst nightmare I've ever had._" ujar Ino sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku lancip nya ke meja setelah Kakashi-sensei pergi.

"Haduuh, apa kata dunia seorang Sabaku melakukan pekerjaan hina seperti ini?" ucap Temari sarkastik.

"K-kita, s-sekelompok d-dengan m-mereka?" tanya Hinata.

Ino mengangguk lesu.

"Tuh guru tidak punya hati nurani banget," ucap Tenten sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kalian." ucap seorang pemuda berambut emo dari belakang mereka. (Posisi duduk; Hinata bersama Ino di barisan tengah, Temari bersama Tenten di belakangnya, sedangkan Sakura bersama Gaara di belakang Temari dan Tenten.)

"Apa?" ucap Tenten sengit.

"Aku cuma mau memberi tahu kalau nanti, sepulang sekolah kita kerjakan tugas kelompok ini di rumah Neji."

"Itu saja? Kalau tidak ada yang lain pergi saja sana. Hush, hush !" ujar Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam sambil menyuruh Sasuke pergi.

Oh, ternyata saudara-saudara, begitu mengetahui dia sekelompok dengan Sasuke, Sakura langsung membaca buku karena kesal. Yah, itu salah satu cara pelampiasannya.

"S-Sakura-chan b-baca b-buku a-apa?" kata Hinata sambil melirik buku yang dibaca Sakura. "Tadi kulihat Sakura-chan sedang menunduk, sedang membaca toh. Aku pikir a-apa,"

"Oh, ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengacungkan bukunya."Ini salah satu buku favorit ku,"

"Mana coba, sini aku lihat!" kata Sasuke sambil langsung menarik buku Sakura dari tangan Sakura.

"Heh, apaan sih? Balikin!" ucap Sakura penuh emosi sambil berdiri dan mencoba mengambil bukunya dari Sasuke.

"Romeo and Juliet," kata Sasuke membaca judul buku itu.

"SASUKE UCHIHA BALIKIN!" jerit Sakura. Seisi kelas sudah terbiasa melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Sakura, kasihan adik aku.." ujar Temari sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"E-eh? Maaf Gaara, maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maaf." kata Sakura sambil membungkuk terhadap Gaara.

"Hn, ya tak apa." sahut Gaara datar.

"Sasuke Uchiha, balikin!" kata Sakura keras, tapi tidak sekeras tadi dilengkapi death-glare nya kepada Sasuke.

"Nih," Sasuke melempar buku itu ke depan Sakura. "Buat apa kamu baca buku kayak begitu?"

"Apa urusanmu?" kata Sakura sengit.

"Bukan urusan aku sih. Jawab aja pertanyaan aku."

"Pertama, itu buku favorit aku. Kedua, buku itu makna-nya dalam." Kata Sakura datar.

"Makna? Cinta maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia terpancing perkataan Sakura.

"Yups," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona wajahnya.

RONA?

SASUKE UCHIHA MERONA?

Dunia sudah terbalik rupanya.

'_Dia cantik,'_ batin Sasuke. _'Eh ngomong apa aku? Astaga,'_

"Haloo? Masih ada orang disana?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn,"ucap Sasuke dingin. "Jadi, apa makna-nya?"

"Maknanya ya..Hm.." kata Sakura sambil menaruh telunjuk nya di dagunya, berpose seperti sedang berfikir. "Cinta sejati?"

"Cinta sejati? _You must be kidding,_" kata Sasuke sarkastik.

"Persepsi orang itu berbeda-beda," kata Sakura.

"EHEM," Ino, Temari, Tenten, bahkan Hinata, berpura-pura terbatuk.

"Apa?" kata Sakura dan Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan death-glare andalannya.

"Aduuh, yang lagi pacaran. Bisa-bisanya ya, pacaran di sekolah," kata Ino.

"Aku tidak ber-"

"Ayolah, jangan menyangkal," kata Temari sambil tersenyum nakal.

"I-iya, S-Sakura-chan," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ayolah Sakura!" kata Tenten sambil meninju pelan bahu Sakura.

"Apa sih? Sumpah deh, aku tidak menyukai orang yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"Hn, dia benar. Sudahlah, aku kembali ke bangku ku. Jangan lupa, pulang sekolah rumah Neji!" kata Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju bangku nya. Lalu, Sakura kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil kembali mengeluarkan death-glare andalannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Ino sambil tersenyum misterius. Sakura mengambil novelnya yang tadi di lempar Sasuke lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Macam-macam, awas kau." kata Sakura sarkastik.

"Memangnya, kamu mau melakukan apa Sakura-chaan?" ucap Ino lalu tertawa.

"Lihat ini," kata Sakura kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Ehem. Maaf mengganggu semua. Aku cuma mau bilang, INO MENYUKAI SAI sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ada yang mau membantuku 'mak comblang'-kan dia dengan Sai?" kata Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Ino dengan tatapan yang berarti 'rasakan-itu-Ino!'. Beruntung, saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu tadi, Sai sendiri sedang keluar kelas karena izin ke toilet. Dan Ino? Mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Aku, aku!" sontak sekelas mengacungkan jarinya menanggapi pernyataan Sakura tadi. Yah, pengecualian Sasuke dan Gaara. Shikamaru nampaknya antusias.

"Oke, syaratnya jangan beritahu Sai tentang ini. Lalu Ino, kau diam saja." ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Oke!" kata teman-teman sekelas Sakura bersemangat.

"Mohon bantuannya teman-teman," kata Sakura sambil membungkuk. Teman-teman sekelasnya mengangguk.

"Jadi, nanti kalian ajak Sai ke halaman belakang, lalu-"

"JANGAN!" jerit Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya beberapa temannya.

"Pokoknya yang dikatakan Sakura itu BOHONG. 99,99% bohoooong !" kata Ino.

"Yaah.. Padahal, aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu," kata Naruto yang menyebabkan penghapus papan tulis yang tadi diambil Ino mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya.

"Lupakan itu semua, oke? Nah, silahkan lanjutkan aktifitas kalian," kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Apa Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Oke. Aku mengakui kau itu nekat. Tapi, aku tidak suka dengan Sai, Sakura ! Aku bersumpah demi dewa Jashin-nya Kak Hidan, kakak kelas kita yang freak itu, aku tidak menyukai Sai sedikitpun." Kata Ino panjang lebar saat mereka sudah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Ya, ya, " ucap Sakura acuh sambil mengambil kembali novelnya yang berada di tasnya.

"S-Sakura-chan, b-buku itu b-bercerita tentang apa?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk buku Sakura. Yah, Tenten, Temari, Hinata sempat terlupakan sejenak tadi.

"Belum kubaca sampai tamat," kata Sakura sambil memulai membaca bukunya.

"Romeo and Juliet karya William Shakespeare kan?" kata Tenten yang sepertinya mulai tertarik.

"Iya," kata Sakura.

"Romeo dan Juliet itu cerita cinta yang tidak direstui orang tua ya? Akhir yang tragis," kata Temari.

"Wah, tragis bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"Yah, jadi Romeo and Juliet itu berasal dari dua keluarga yang berbeda, yang saling bermusuhan. Tapi Romeo dan Juliet saling mencintai. Akhirnya, mereka berdua meninggal karena cerita cinta mereka tidak disetujui."

"Tahu darimana Temari?" tanya Tenten. Sakura juga nampaknya tertarik karena dia meletakkan bukunya dan menatap Temari.

"Nee-chan pernah menonton drama nya," kata Gaara ikutan nimbrung.

"Ooh, akhirnya benar-benar tragis ya?" tanya Hinata. Gagap nya hilang. Ajaib.

"Iya, begitulah," kata Temari. "Pertama menonton drama nya saja aku menangis."

"Wow," kata Ino sambil berdecak kagum.

"Salut sama William Shakespeare !" ucap Tenten berapi-api.

"Eh, nanti kita kerja kelompok di rumah Neji kan?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yups." Kata Ino.

"Ya sudah, aku mau membaca buku dulu, jangan ganggu." Ucap Sakura sarkastik.

"Selamat membaca," kata Ino jahil.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Neji**

"Jadi, kita mulai dari Sakura, lalu Ino, Hinata, dan seterusnya." kata Neji.

"Oke, jadi mulai dari halaman 210 sampai 240. Gila banyak banget, wah," kata Sakura seperti bicara ke diri sendiri.

"Itu gunanya kami disini," kata Ino menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

"Oke, jadi yang ini begini bla bla bla bla bla..."

**SKIP TIME **

"Sudah semua ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Yups, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, sudah kan ?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya,"

"Eh, Neji, toilet disini dimana ?" tanya Sakura.

"Hinata, tolong antar Sakura ke toilet," kata Neji.

"Iya, Neji-nii," kata Hinata lembut. Ya, Hinata dan Neji merupakan sepupu jauh. Tapi karena orang tua Neji sudah meninggal, jadi, Neji dititip di rumah Hiashi Hyuuga, ayahnya Hinata.

"Nah, Sakura-chan, ini toiletnya. Nanti kalau sudah, belok ke kanan setelah jalan lurus dari sana ya," kata Hinata saat sudah di depan toilet dan menjelaskan rute 'pulang'.

"Oke. Makasih ya, Hinata-chan," Hinata mengangguk.

**Di lain tempat..**

"Neji, aku keluar sebentar," izin Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sai.

"Bukan urusanmu bukan?"

"Kita masih kerja kelompok," kata Sai.

"Nanti juga aku kembali lagi," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar Neji.

**Back To Sakura**

"Sudah selesai deh," kata Sakura sambil keluar ke kamar mandi. "Nah, rutenya lewat mana tadi ya?"

"Ikuti jalan sajalah," kata Sakura. Diluar dugaan, ia bertemu Sasuke saat sedang berjalan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu berjalan. Karena terpeleset, Sakura terjatuh.

"Kyaaa !" jerit Sakura sambil menutup matanya. _'Loh, kok tidak terasa sakit?' _ Batinnya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Dan, yang terlihat di depannya, adalah sebuah mata Onyx yang memperlihatkan ke-khawatiran.

"Kamu nggak apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan Sakura yang hendak jatuh.

"I-iya," sahut Sakura sambil berdiri. "Makasih,"

"Hn, Mau ke kamar Neji kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya," Sakura mengangguk.

"Ayo, sini, aku antar." Kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan dirinya merona.

'_Hangat,'_ Batin Sasuke saat menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan perasaan seperti ingin melindunginya. _'Tak mungkin aku menyukainya bukan? Itu hal yang dilarang. Oh, Kami-sama, tolonglah aku.'_

**Sakura POV**

Hangat. Perasaan apa ini ? Jantungku berdetak cepat sekarang. Semoga dia tidak mendengarnya. Jangan bilang aku jatuh cinta ! Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku semakin yakin aku menyukainya. Well, yah, dulu saat kecil aku memang sedikiit menyukainya. Tapi, apa tak apa? Dosakah aku Tuhan? Tolonglah aku, Kami-sama.

**Sakura End POV**

"Nah, sampai," kata Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura.

"Terima Kasih," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn," Sasuke lalu membuka pintu kamar Neji.

"Kemana aja ? Ehem," kata Ino.

"Well, aku terjatuh dan dia menolong lalu kembali kesini." Kata Sakura datar. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, iya kan Sai?" kata Ino. Sai hanya mengeluarkan senjata andalannya ; senyum.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak apa-apa aku pulang," kata Sakura sambil mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat cemilan yang ada disana.

"_Mata Atode_," katanya lalu menutup pintu.

"Aku juga," kata satu-satunya pemuda berambut emo disana lalu mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari sana.

"Yah, nampaknya, mereka berbaikan ya," kata Ino sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Iya, sudah lama ya, kita tidak melihat mereka akur." Kata Tenten.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura !" panggil seseorang. Aku segera menoleh. Sasuke Uchiha. Mau apa dia ?  
>"Tak baik seorang gadis pulang sendiri, apalagi ini sudah senja," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan di sampingku.<p>

"Ya, sekali-sekali lah," sahutku acuh.

"Kebetulan rumah kita searah, nanti kita pisah di belokan, agar tidak ketahuan orang tua kita. Bagaimana?" Oke. Perkataannya itu seperti seolah-olah mengajakku pulang bersama.

"Kau mengajakku pulang bersama eh?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

"Hn," sahutnya datar.

"Baiklah," kataku sambil melihat ke depan.

"Ayo," katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

.

.

Suasana hening sekali saat berjalan, aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," katanya sambil mengendikan bahu tanpa melihatku.

"Yah, kamu terlihat baik,"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," kataku meminjam perkataannya. Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar lalu terkekeh.

"Aku kangen.." ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Denganku?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh.

"Yah, itu termasuk."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku kangen saat-saat aku kecil dahulu, saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja, yah, masa kecilku cukup bahagia sih."

"..." Sasuke terdiam kemudian berkata, " Benar juga,.."

"Ya, aku bersyukur masih bisa berbicara denganmu sekarang." Kataku.

"Kau menyukaiku ya?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Entahlah," jawabku. "Kalau di dekatmu rasanya beda,"

"Beda bagaimana ?"

"Ya, begitulah," kataku. " Kalau di dekatmu rasanya hangat, tapi kalau di depan laki-laki lain tidak. Padahal kamu ini sedingin es batu ya, tapi kok bisa aku berfikiran begitu. Hahaha.."

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sehingga satu orangpun tak ada yang melihat.

**End Sakura POV**

.

.

.

"Nah, sampai sini saja. Selanjutnya, kamu pulang sendiri," kata Sasuke sambil berlaga seperti menasihati anak kecil saat mereka sudah sampai di belokan.

"Siap Sasuke-nii!" ucap Sakura seraya mengangkat tinjunya ke udara.

"Ckck.." ujar Sasuke gemas seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Yah, secara teknis, Sasuke lebih tinggi daripada Sakura.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Dah," Sakura melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja Sakura?" tanya kaa-sannya Sakura saat Sakura sudah berada di rumah.

"Kerja kelompok di rumah Neji, lupa memberi tahu kaa-san, baterai ponsel ku lowbatt," jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah, lain kali beritahu terlebih dahulu," Sakura mengangguk dan segera pergi darisana.

.

.

Saat sampai di depan kamarnya, Sakura segera membanting tasnya asal lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur king size nya.

"Haah, hari yang melelahkan," gumam Sakura dengan posisi tangan dilipat di belakang kepala dan melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya yang diberi pola seperti awan berwarna biru. Agar kesannya seperti memandang langit. Wallpaper kamarnya bergambar rumput-rumpung yang menjulang tinggi. Lantai nya berwarna hijau. Suasana nya seperti padang rumput bukan?

Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya, lalu mengganti bajunya dan duduk termenung di sisi kasurnya sambil memandang jendela kamarnya. Bulan memamerkan sinarnya ditemani bintang yang selalu setia di sampinya. Lampu jalan bersinar terang. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang menuju kediamannya masing-masing setelah seharian bekerja mencari uang untuk kehidupannya.

Sakura melihat jam bekernya yang terletak di meja belajar, _'Jam delapan ya?'_ batinnya. Ia lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya kemudian berbaring di ranjangnya dan menarik selimutnya sampai batas dagu.

"Oyasuminasai.." ucapnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Halo Minna ! Sebelumnya, saya mau berterima kasih terhadap **bukan flamer ()**-san dan **HarunoZuka**-san yang telah mengingatkan saya mengoreksi

Lalu, ini rekor saya selama buat fic dengan panjang 15 halaman -_- Yah, saya sebenarnya sudah membuat ini dari jam sebelas siang, eh, pas idenya lagi bagus-bagusnya, malah diajak keluar rumah -_- Yah, jadi saya melanjutkan fic ini jam sebelas malam *curcol

Oh, ya, gimana fic ini ? Ada peningkatan nggak ? Semoga ya, soalnya fic ini sudah saya buat susah-payah *lebay*

Ohiya, apa yang anda pikirkan tentang fic saya ? Jelek kah? Atau alurnya kecepetan ? Kasih tau saya yaa

Review masih dibutuhkan =)

Dan, terima kasih yang kemarin udah baca fic saya ini

Maaf, ini saya buat fic nya OFFLINE jadi ya, kalau ada kesalahan nama atauu yang review tapi namanya tidak disebutkan, maaf yaa

Mind to review ?

Thank you,


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Sakura dan Sasuke baru mengetahui apa yang tengah mereka rasakan sekarang. Sayangnya, mereka terhalang takdir yang seolah hendak memisahkan mereka lebih jauh.

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Drama

Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain

Inspired by Romeo And Juliet © William Shakespeare

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian," perintah guru berambut abu-abu itu kepada anak didiknya.

"Loh, kata sensei minggu depan?" tanya seorang murid yang duduk di bangku paling depan, Matsuri.

"Kan saya bilang **paling lambat minggu depan.** Artinya sekarang juga bisa kan?" Murid-murid mendecak kesal. "Yang sudah selesai dan hari ini membawanya, kumpulkan di depan."

"Psst, Temari , tugas kita dibawa siapa?" bisik Sakura pada Temari yang duduk di depannya.

"Neji. Tugas kita dibawa Neji. Karena kita kan mengerjakannya di rumah Neji," jelas Temari. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kelompok siapa yang sudah?" tanya Kakashi-sensei. Neji mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Kumpulkan," Neji berjalan ke meja guru sambil membawa sebuah map di tangan kanannnya yang berisi salinan soal beserta isinya.

"Hm, bagus-bagus, ada lagi ?" tanya Kakashi-sensei setelah melihat-lihat hasil kerja Neji dan kelompoknya. Murid-murid lain menggeleng.

"Kuberi A+ untuk kelompok Neji karena sudah mengumpulkan pertama," Kakashi-sensei tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Kelompok Neji bersorak sambil mengangkat tinjunya ke udara. Kecuali Sasuke dan Neji tentunya.

"Nah, anak-anak, sekarang kerjakan halaman bla bla bla bla.."

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

"Huh, untung sekali si Neji membawa tugas kita," ujar Tenten sambil mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan saat istirahat sudah tiba dan mereka sudah berada di kantin tentunya.

"Heh, begitu-begitu juga kamu _naksir_ kan?" ucap Sakura sambil meninju pelan bahu Tenten yang berada di samping Sakura.

"E-eh ? A-apa sih?" ucap Tenten sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Sakura meninju pelan bahu Tenten, "Alah, iya kan?"

"A-apa sih?" Tenten kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat Sakura menggodanya.

"Tenten su-suka Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata. Tadi keberadaan Hinata dan Ino sempat terlupakan. Sedangkan Temari, dia ada rapat OSIS.

"Tidak Hinata aku bersumpah demi dewa Jashinnya Kak Hidan," ucap Tenten tanpa jeda.

"HEI ! Kau meniru perkataanku pada Sakura!" pekik Ino.

"Alah, Kau mengaku sajalah Tenten, tak akan kami laporkan ke Neji kok. Iya kan Hinata, Ino?" Sakura menyeringai.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku," kata Tenten akhirnya.

"Mengaku apa?" pancing Ino sambil menyeringai. Ia nampaknya lupa bahwa tadi ia sempat kesal pada Tenten karena Tenten meniru-perkataan-Ino-kepada-Sakura.

"Aku mengaku menyukai kakak sepupunya Hinata,"

"Yang mana? Kan sepupunya banyak," Sakura memanas-manasi Tenten sedangkan Hinata tersenyum.

"Neji Hyuuga," ucap Tenten tegas. Tepat pada saat itu, orang yang disebut namanya sedang melewati meja mereka bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau memanggilku Tenten?" Neji berhenti berjalan sambil menoleh ke Tenten memandang Tenten sejenak.

"Ti-tidak, i-iya kan Hinata?" ucap Tenten panik.

"Tenang saja, ia tidak memanggilmu. Hanya menyebut namamu saja," Sakura memotong Hinata yang hendak berbicara sambil mengerling. Di belakang Neji, Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura yang membuat Sakura membalikkan badannya – Posisi duduknya Sakura dan Ino membelakangi Neji, sedangkan Hinata dan Tenten di depannya- untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ino terkikik.

"Oh, ya sudah," ujar Neji sambil berlalu.

"Huh ! Kalian sih.. !" ucap Tenten sambil menendang-nendang kaki mejanya.

"Woa, santai brother. Jangan sampai meja ini rubuh dan kita tidak kebagian tempat lagi disini karena tendanganmu itu. Atau lebih buruknya kita dipanggil ke ruang guru BP," kata Sakura sarkastik.

"_Hell yeah,_" kata Tenten acuh.

"Sudahlah," ujar Ino sambil menghela nafas.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kelas?" ajak Hinata akhirnya.

"Duluan saja, aku masih mau disini," kata Sakura.

"Ya sudah, duluan ya," ucap Ino seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi.

"A-aku juga,"

"Aku juga ya," Dan akhirnya, Sakura sendirian di meja itu. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman yang berada di belakang sekolah.

"Sejuknya," gumamnya sambil menghirup udara disana dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia lalu berjalan menuju bangku taman. Didudukinya bangku taman itu sambil menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat awan. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

"Ternyata kau kesini juga," ujar seseorang. Sakura membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke depan. Lalu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hasilnya nihil. Tak ada siapapun disana. "Hei, aku disini." Ujar seseorang itu lagi. Suaranya terdengar jelas di belakang Sakura. Sakura memutar badannya ke belakang. Seorang pemuda berambut dark blue dengan model seperti chicken-butt sedang menyeringai disana. Di ranting pohon.

"Tentu saja aku bisa kesini. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Boleh-boleh saja sih, sedang apa kau disini?" Sasuke melompat turun dari ranting pohon. Sakura memekik tertahan. "Apa?" Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kau bodoh ! Tidak takut jatuh lalu patah tulang atau parahnya lagi dadamu terkena benturan yang menyebabkan rusukmu retak atau- Ah sudahlah ! Kau tidak takut mati apa?" Sakura menyerocos panjang lebar. Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya. "Mati karena jatuh dari atas pohon ? Alasan konyol,"

"Uuuh.. !" Sakura memajukan bibirnya sambil menendang-nendang batu kecil disekitarnya. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan gayanya yang biasa. Tangan di dalam saku.

"Apa kau ?" hardik Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya. Sasuke kembali tertawa. Saat posisinya sudah dekat dengan Sakura, ia mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya dari saku nya kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Hidih, apaan sih ? Rambutku jadi berantakan tahu !" Sakura merapikan rambutnya asal-asalan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau disini ? Tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah tadi, kenapa?"

"Tidak," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kemudian menengadah ke atas.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kemana?"

"Konoha Park?"

"Sekarang? Gila kau !"

"Tidak lah. Sabtu. Bagaimana?" Sakura berfikir keras. Sabtu ya? Hari ini Kamis. Artinya 2 hari lagi, pikir Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura akhirnya.

"Bagus."

E-eh ? TUNGGU ! Yang mengajak nya ini Sasuke Uchiha ! Sasuke ! Pemuda bermarga UCHIHA ! Mimpi apa Sakura semalam ?

"Tunggu !" ucap Sakura. "Kamu kan Uchiha, kenapa mau mengajak ku jalan?" tanya Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa ? Hanya karena aku seorang Uchiha apakah tidak boleh?"

"Uchiha itu musuh Haruno!" ucap Sakura dengan warna wajah yang menyiratkan kepanikan.

"Lalu ?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau dungu sih? Kalau orang tua kita tahu bagaimana ?"

"Ya jangan sampai ketahuan,"

"KAU PIKIR ITU MUDAH ?" jerit Sakura putus asa. Ia sudah membayangkan hal terburuk jika ia kedapatan 'jalan' dengan Sasuke.

"Berisik," Sasuke jengah. "Nih !" Sasuke melemparkan sebuah bungkusan kepada Sakura.

"Apaan nih?" kata Sakura sambil menimang-nimang bungkusan pemberian Sasuke.

"Pakai itu setelah keluar rumah. Jangan sampai ketahuan." Kata Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya ia memerintah Sakura. Sakura membuka bungkusan itu. Ia melihat isinya. Kacamata ber-frame kotak besar, wig blonde ikal dan panjang se bahu, dan sebuah topi.

"Huaaa ! Sasuke ! Kau jeniuuss !" ucap Sakura hampir seperti menjerit. Kakinya berjalan menuju Sasuke kemudian memeluknya. Secara tidak sadar tentunya.

"Wow. Saking cintanya kau kepadaku sambil memelukku." Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura yang tersadar langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah memerah.

"A-apa sih?" kata Sakura sewot. Sasuke menyeringai. Kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Sakura terdiam.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Oh ya. Jangan lupa pakai, dandan yang cantik." Ucap Sasuke datar dari bahunya. Sakura terdiam. Otaknya mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi.

"Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

.

Tsudzuku

.

.

**A/N :**

OOC dan abal bukan -_- Gimana ? Dapet 'feel' nya nggak ? Ada peningkatan nggak? Review dibutuhkaaan :D

**Review yang kemaren:**

**HarunoZuka : **Makasiih ini udah update =D maaf kalau jelek ya. Mind to RnR again?

**SasuSaku always :** Makasih :) iya ya? Hehe ^^ Ini udah update, review lagi yaa XD

**Bukanflamer () : ** Makassiiiih =D Review lagi yaa XD

**Himawari Edogawa : ** Makasih senpaaai XD Review lagi yaaa *ditabok* XD

Makasih semuanya *bows*

Review masih sangat-sangat-sangat diperlukan :D Mau flame juga ga apa-apa *asal jangan terlalu pedes XD* tapii yang saya sangaat butuhkan concrit :D

Review review revieww?

:D

Sign,

Red Melody~


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa maksudnya?" Sakura terdiam mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi.

KRING ! KRING ! KRIING!

"Astaga, sudah bel! Gawat!"

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Dibawah pohon itu mereka disatukan. Dan dibawah pohon itu pula mereka dipisahkan.

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, abal, gaje, dll.

_Inspired by Romeo and Juliet © William Shakespeare_

_._

_. _

_Chapter 3 : Sakura's Date_

_._

_._

.

_Happy Reading_

_._

"Haruno, beri satu alasan pada saya kenapa anda bisa terlambat?" kata Kurenai Yuuhi, salah satu guru ter-killer di sekolah Sakura dengan mimik wajah yang menurut Sakura, sangat menyeramkan.

"S-saya h-habis d-dari belakang sensei. Jadi tadi saya terlalu lama di toilet," dusta Sakura. Jelas saja. Jika ia mengatakan ia memikirkan Sasuke tadi tentu saja sekelas akan menyorakinya. Belum lagi hukuman dari Kurenai-sensei.

"Ya sudah, duduk sana," perintah Kurenai. "Dan jangan diulangi kembali," Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku nya dengan tatapan yang ia harap datar.

"Darimana saja Sakura?" Ino menoleh ke belakang –ke bangku Sakura- saat Sakura sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Taman," balas memutar kepalanya ke depan setelah Kurenai-sensei mendelik kepadanya.

"Nah, anak-anak, kerjakan halaman blablabla.."

* * *

><p>"Astaga, kejamnya Kurenai-sensei tadi!" seru Tenten berapi-api saat mereka sudah pulang sekolah dan berada di gerbang sekolah. Tadi, seharusnya setelah pelajaran Kurenai-sensei adalah pelajaran Anko-sensei. Tapi berhubung beliau sedang ada acara di luar, jadilah kelas mereka dibubarkan.<p>

"Betul ! Kurang kejam apa memberi tugas tadi sebanyak itu? Astaga!" balas Temari sama berapi-apinya.

"Ckck.. Memangnya kita ini robot? Astaga," ucap Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Yups," seru Ino.

"Eh, Sabtu kita ke bioskop yuk?" ajak Tenten. "Hitung-hitung refreshing,"

"Boleh," kata Temari.

"A-ayo," ucap Hinata.

"Boleh banget!" seru Ino bersemangat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," kata Sakura dengan mimik wajah menyesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Kan, tidak asyik bila tidak ada dirimu," kata Temari. Hinata mengiyakan.

"Tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranku ya? Hahaha.." Sakura tertawa garing. Teman-temannya mendelik –kecuali Hinata tentu saja. Ia segera melanjutkan perkataanya. "Aku ada acara," katanya serius.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Ino. Jiwa gosipnya bangkit.

"Penting ya?" kata Sakura sewot.

"Sangat," ucap Tenten, Temari, Ino berbarengan. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Huh," Sakura berlalu dari teman-temannya dan berpura-pura marah.

"Ayolaah," Ino memohon kepada Sakura seperti anak kecil yang memohon kepada ibunya agar dibelikan ice cream.

"Tidak. Aku ada acara dengan temanku," kata Sakura sambil berjalan lurus tanpa memandang Ino.

"Yah, Sakura ngambek," ucap Tenten kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dari Temari dan Tenten.

Sakura membalikkan badannya. Kali ini, emosi nya terpancing. "Dengar, aku pergi dengan temanku dan itu sangat tidak penting untuk kalian ketahui. Mengerti?" ucapnya kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju arah rumahnya tanpa memperhatikan Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari.

"Kenapa dia?" ucap Tenten. Ino, Temari, Hinata mengendikkan bahunya kemudian menggeleng.

* * *

><p>"Hah... hah.. hah.." Sakura membungkuk sambil memegang lututnya. "Sudah jauh dari sekolah ya?" Ia mengelap peluhnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Sepi. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke rumahnya. Kali ini, ia berjalan.<p>

TIN TIN !

Terdengar bunyi klakson sepeda motor dari belakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh. Dilihatnya, seorang pemuda berhelm biru sedang duduk di motor ninjanya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Siapa?"

"Ini aku," pemuda itu membuka helmnya dan memperlihatkan wajah diatas rata-ratanya dan rambut bermodel emo berwarna dark bluenya.

"Oh, Sasuke," ucap Sakura santai kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" ajak Sasuke. Oke. Hari ini Sakura dikejutkan BANYAK hal yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Pertama, dia diajak jalan-ah bukan, lebih tepatnya kencan dengan Sasuke hari Sabtu nanti. Lalu sekarang, bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu kini menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Sakura dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Ya Tuhan, mukjizat apa ini?

"Haloo ? Masih ada orang disana?" Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Sakura. Sakura mengerjap kaget.

"E-h ya?"

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" ulang Sasuke. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sebenarnya mau sih," kata Sakura. Melihat Sasuke menyeringai, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "tapi kalau ketahuan bagaimana?"

Sasuke menepukkan tangannya ke dahinya. "Ya jangan sampai lah," kata Sasuke jengkel. Ia menambahkan, "Nanti di belokkan, aku turunkan kamu. Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya di dagunya. "Baiklah," katanya akhirnya.

"Bagus. Nah, pakai ini," Sasuke menyerahkan helm berwarna biru tua kepada Sakura. "Ayo naik,"

* * *

><p>"Nah, kuturunkan disini tak apakan?" tanya Sasuke was-was. Takut-takut Sakura marah.<p>

"Tentu. Aku yang menerima, ya, berarti aku yang menanggung," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

"Bagus deh," Sasuke dengan gemas mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Astaga, mulai lagi. Apakah mengacak-acak rambutku merupakan hobby baru bagimu?" kata Sakura sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sakura cemberut.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya," Sakura membungkuk sedikit. "Dan Oh, Helmmu. Ini," ucap Sakura sambil memberi helm biru tua itu kepada pemilik aslinya.

"Hn,"

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Sakura lalu mencium pipi Sasuke singkat.

"Daah !" Sakura berlari dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Hn, gadis menarik," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang pipinya. Timbul semburat kecil di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa tertekan lalu memakai helmnya dan mengendarai motornya.

* * *

><p>"Yosh ! Akhirnya, sampai rumah." Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya karena ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya anggota keluarganya yang lain.<p>

Di kamarnya yang bernuansa merah muda, ia segera melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king-size nya. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat peristiwa tadi. Yah, kau tahu itulah. Siapa sih, yang tidak senang diantar pulang ke rumahnya –well yeah, sebenarnya tidak sampai rumah sih- oleh pangeran sekolah seperti Sasuke Uchiha? Putra bungsu pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Dan adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan pangeran sekolah di Konoha University jurusan bisnis managemen. Pastinya, itu serasa mimpi. Mungkin orang biasa perlu lebih dari tujuh hari tujuh malam untuk bertapa. Memohon diantar pulang oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Sedangkan Sakrua? Hei, bahkan dia bisa diantar pulang oleh Sasuke tanpa meminta! Jika ia ditanya, senangkah ia? Jawabannya sudah pasti 'iya'. Tapi sejujurnya, terselip rasa takut yang terletak di dalam hati kecil Sakura. Ia takut, orang tua Sasuke maupun Sakura mengetahuinya. Kenapa? Karena sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

* * *

><p>"APA ?" jerit Ino, Temari, Tenten begitu mendengar cerita Sakura tentang kejadian yang kemarin ia lalui. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menutup telinganya.<p>

"Ssst.. jangan teriak. Lihat? Seluruh penjuru kantin memelototi kita!" ucap Sakura setelah membungkuk sejenak tadi karena keributan yang dibuat sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, iya, iya. Lalu bagaimana?" kata Tenten bersemangat.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk jus strawberry nya.

"Ya kelanjutannya!" ujar Ino sama bersemangatnya seperti Temari dan Tenten untuk menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. Bahkan Hinata yang biasanya kalem pun nampaknya sedikit bersemangat mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu.

"Ya aku pulang. Lalu tertidur. Dan begitu bangun, aku langsung bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Lalu belajar di sekolah dan sekarang menceritakan kejadian itu kepada kalian," ucap Sakura kalem sambil sesekali meminum jus strawberry nya.

"Sudah?" tanya Temari kecewa.

"Hm. Sudah." Kata Sakura. Sakura menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat teman-temannya nampaknya kecewa sekali lalu menambahkan, "memang apalagi yang ingin kalian dengar?"

"Aku sih, ingin mendengar Sasuke berkata 'maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Haruno Sakura?'" kata Ino santai sembari mempraktekan seandainya-Sasuke-menembak-Sakura tanpa mempedulikan death-glare dari Sakura.

"Oh Tuhan, kalian sendiri tahu kan, itu tidak mungkin terjadi? Jadi janganlah berharap terlalu banyak," kata Sakura.

"Tidak ada salahnya berharap bukan?" kata Hinata. Tenten, Temari, Ino tersenyum.

"Ya. Tapi jika kita terlalu berharap, nanti kita sendiri yang akan merasakan akibatnya. Akuilah, berharap tentang hal-yang-tadi-Ino-sebut itu sama saja dengan menunggu bunga Sakura bermekaran di musim dingin," ucap Sakura sarkastik. Temari, Tenten, Hinata terhenyak.

"Hei, siapa kau? Kemana Sakura Haruno yang asli?" tanya Ino dengan mimik muka waspada. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sakura Haruno yang asli?"

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sakura Haruno yang kami kenal tidak begini. Sakura Haruno yang kami kenal akan selalu tegar. Dia tidak akan pernah menyerah meskipun sesuatu yang diperjuangkannya itu seberat pohon beringin. Oke. Itu aneh. Intinya, dia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Dia itu bagaikan bunga sakura yang tetap tegar di musim dingin. Tak peduli dinginnya salju, ia tetap tegar menunggu datangnya musim semi," kata Ino panjang lebar.

"Kalian sendiri tahu bukan, jika aku menyuka-oh, lebih parahnya mencintai Sasuke apa yang bakal dilakukan orang tuaku nanti?"

"Backstreet Sakura. Kau tahu itukan?" ucap Tenten jengkel karena sahabatnya yang satu ini tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Aku juga tahu, kamu menyukai Sasuke kan?" tanya Ino. Sakura termenung. Ya, ia mengakui, ia sedikit menyukai Sasuke. Sekali lagi, SEDIKIT menyukai.

"Sedikit," jawab Sakura disertai semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

"Gotcha!" Ino menjentikkan jarinya. "Kita mak-comblang kan dia dengan Sasuke."

"Setuju!" kata Tenten puas.

"Oke," kata Temari. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"E-h kalian mau apa?" tanya Sakura was-was.

"Tenang, kami jamin semua aman," kata Ino. Ia buru-buru menambahkan, "dan kau, turuti saja apa kata kami."

"Hei-" Sakura baru akan berkata ketika Ino memotongnya, "Bagaimana?Hm?" katanya sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

"Hhh..." desah Sakura pelan. "Apa aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Bagus !" Ino tersenyum puas.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang Nona Yamanaka?" ucap Sakura tajam.

"Diam, dan turuti saja perkataanku. Aku jamin kamu akan selamat dan aman," kata Ino seraya tersenyum. Hinata, Temari, Tenten hanya mengangguk.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku akan diterkam buaya saja," ucap Sakura sarkastik. Mereka semua terdiam. Lalu kemudian tertawa lepas.

* * *

><p>"Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah pulang sekolah. Ternyata, setelah istirahat, para guru mengadakan rapat. Sehingga mereka pulang lebih awal. Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah.<p>

"Kau ada kencan dengan Sasuke Sabtu nanti kan?" tanya Ino.

"Ya- Hei! Itu bukan kencan!" ucap Sakura nyaris berteriak yang membuat sahabat-sahabatnya tutup telinga.

"Hah, ya, apapun itulah. Yang penting ada kencan kan?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau itu bu-" Sakura baru hendak akan membantah ketika Ino sudah memotongnya, "Oke. Jalan-jalan,"

"Jadi, Sabtu nanti kau ada jalan-jalan-atau-apalah-itu dengan Sasuke kan?"

"Hm, ya." Jawab Sakura. "kenapa? Jangan bilang kau cemburu?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Ino curiga.

"Hei! Mana mungkin aku menyukai taksiran sahabatku!" sergah Ino.

"Oke. Baiklah. Lalu?"

"Jadi, kami ingin kau dandan secantik mungkin. Nanti mungkin kami yang akan mengurusnya." Potong Temari sebelum Ino berbicara. Rupanya, mereka kemarin sempat menguping pembicaraan Sasuke-Sakura di taman belakang dan bertingkah seperti tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Kalau mereka curiga bagaimana? Lalu lalu, apa yang harus kukatakan?" cercah Sakura dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan.

"Tenanglah, urusan itu serahkan padaku dan Hinata," ucap Tenten sambil merangkul Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Percayalah pada kami," Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata tersenyum. "Akan kami lakukan yang terbaik," tambah Ino. Ia buru-buru menambahkan begitu melihat gelagat Sakura yang akan menolak. "Kau tak usah sungkan, dan jangan menolak!"

Sakura terharu. Ia menitikkan air matanya, kemudian memeluk semua sahabatnya. "Terima kasih banyak teman-teman," ucapnya sambil tetap memeluk teman-temannya.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat bukan?"

* * *

><p>"Ino, aku tidak mau memakai ini!" pekik Sakura. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Dan, sesuai janji, Sakura akan kencan dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot membeli pakaian untuk kencannya sebenarnya. Hanya, Sasuke tidak memberi sepatunya. Dan sekarang, Ino sedang memaksanya memakai High Heels.<p>

"Oh, ayolah Sakura. Ingat? Kau kan harus tampil cantik," bujuk Ino.

"Demi Tuhan. Tidak bisakah aku memakai sneakers?" Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata sweatdrop.

"Ya Tuhan Sakura... Gaun –well, sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dibilang gaun. Baiklah. Dress dari Sasuke ini terlalu _cute _untuk dipasangkan dengan sneakers. Ayolah, pakai ini saja." Rayu Ino.

"Demi Tuhan Ino, ini tujuh centimeter!" jerit Sakura kesal.

"Lalu?" kata Ino dengan santainya.

"Yang benar saja, adakah yang dua cm?" Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Hm.. sebentar, kucari dulu. Ah, ada. Ini dia!" ujar Ino sambil memamerkan high heels merah muda nya kepada Sakura. "Pakai ini,"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian memasangnya di kakinya. "Wah," ujar Ino, Tenten, Temari tanpa sadar. Mereka melongo melihat Sakura mereka yang biasanya memakai sneakers dan hoodie, kini memakai dress selutut dengan motif polkadot merah dan bermodel balon dibawahnya serta cardigan merah yang dipakai diluar dressnya dan juga, high heels merah muda milik Ino yang dipakai sebagai alas kakinya.

"Apa sih?" Sakura merengut. Rambutnya, kali ini diurai. Bagian bawah rambutnya dibuat keriting oleh Hinata. Dandanan wajahnya natural karena menurut Hinata, Sakura sudah cantik tanpa perlu didandan.

"Ini baru, Sakura!" seru Ino seraya mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang, turun ke bawah dan temui Sasuke! Ayo!" ujar Tenten semangat. Mereka sekarang berada di rumah Ino. Karena tidak mungkin mereka di rumah Sakura bukan?

"Iya, iya. Sabar kenapa sih?" ucap Sakura sewot.

"Ayoo," ujar Temari sembari mendorong Sakura keluar kamar Ino.

"Iya,"

* * *

><p>"Hai Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.<p>

"Hn," Sakura berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sasuke dan motornya. Kali ini, Sasuke menggunakan kemeja abu-abu dan jaket hitam yang menutupi kemejanya. Tak lupa jeans nya dan sepatu formalnya.

"Ayo," Sasuke menaiki motornya dan menyerahkan salah satu helmnya kepada Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura tak memercayai penglihatannya saat ini. Ya, ia dan Sasuke sedang kencan di sebuah taman. Tekankan lagi saudara-saudara, TAMAN. "Yah, hitung-hitung menghemat uang," begitu jawab Sasuke jika ditanya. Yang tentu saja, membuat Sakura kesal dan senang disaat yang bersamaan.<p>

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kursi taman bersama Sakura. Lalu, mereka berdua menduduki kursi itu. Di belakang kursi itu, terdapat sebuah pohon Sakura besar yang membuat suasananya sejuk. Tak jauh dari sana, terdapat sebuah toko ice cream. Keheningan melanda mereka tak lama kemudian.

"Hei Sasuke," kata Sakura memecah keheningan sambil memutar tubuhnya sehingga menatap Sasuke yang sedang melihat ke depan.

"Kenapa kamu mau mengajakku kencan?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Kali ini, Sasuke sepertinya terpancing.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu mau mengajakku kencan?" ulang Sakura.

Sasuke menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Karena aku menyukaimu,"

Sakura terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna. "B-benarkah?"

"Hn," Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

"Untuk?"

"Mengajakku kesini dan, menyukaiku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil menatap ke arah langit.

"Ya, Karena itu.." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. Sakura menatapnya penasaran. Detak jantungnya juga tidak beraturan. _Uuh, kenapa jantungku berdetak terlalu keras sih?_ Pikir Sakura sambil berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang kelewat keras.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Sasuke. Kali ini, matanya menatap lurus ke arah emerald Sakura. Sorot matanya tegas, menandakan ia serius.

"Orang tua kita?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Backstreet," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura terlihat merenung. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi ke depannya.

"Ini," ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan mawar merah kepada Sakura yang membuat Sakura menghentikan lamunan sesaatnya. Sakura terharu. Ia menitikkan matanya dan segera saja, tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke, ia memeluk Sasuke. "Jadi bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke yang masih memegang mawar merah. Sakura mengangguk di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis seraya membalas pelukan Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedang mengintip mereka dari balik pohon di belakang mereka seraya menyeringai.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** :

Kyaaaa akhirnya selesaai ! Fyuuuh ! XD

Fic ini dipersembahkan buat ultah Sasuke meski udah lewat berapa minggu -_- Maaf ya, Sasuke.

Balesan review kemaren :

**HarunoZuka : ** wakwakwaak iya itu otak saya lagi error ._. wowkwook maaf yaaa... makasih atas koreksinyaa inii udah updatee ;D Review yaaaa :D

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz :** Iyaa =) ini udah updaatee :D makasiiiih, review lagi yaaa :D

**Kaka : ** iya =) ini udah update, makasih udah review yaa :D review lagi yaa XD

**Himawari Edogawa : ** Udah update senpaaai :D Makasih udah review, boleh review lagi? XD

Yak, makasih yaaa buat yang udah baca dan review :D Makasih buat para silent-reader juga :D Gimana nih fic ini? Ada peningkatan? Kepanjangan nggak?

Diminta review nyaa makasiih ;DD

Lalu, **_Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ^^ Semoga amal ibadah puasa kita diterima ^^ Amin  
><em>**

Mind to review?

XD

Review review review? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Takut.

Itu yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Jujur saja, ia takut, takut, takut sekali jika orang tuanya mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia berfikir begitu bukan hanya karena Sasuke itu keturunan keluarga Uchiha.

Langit sudah berwarna oranye ketika Sakura kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat-Sasuke mengantarnya pulang sampai tempat biasa, kemudian Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya sendiri-beruntung rumah sangat kosong saat itu. Para maid-nya saja tidak terlihat. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika orang tuanya tahu ia sampai rumah jam segini. Ini pertama kalinya ia sampai rumah sesore ini-Sakura anak baik, ngomong-ngomong. Ia selalu sampai rumah on-time, pengecualian hari ini tentu.

Sakura segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, masa bodoh ia akan jatuh terpeleset di tangga menuju kamarnya, yang penting ia ingin sekali menuju kamarnya sekarang!

.

.

Pintu kamar menimbulkan bunyi pelan khas pintu dibuka saat Sakura memasuki kamarnya. Ia menatap kamarnya itu seolah ia akan mati detik itu juga dan akan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan kepada kamarnya. Oke, bercanda. Ia melempar tasnya asal saat sampai rumah tadi. Ia sudah berganti baju menjadi seragam sekolah, omong-omong. Tadi sebelum ke rumahnya, Sakura dan Sasuke mampir sebentar ke rumah Ino untuk menumpang ganti baju. Yah, hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja, kok.

Sakura bersenandung pelan saat duduk di bangku di depan meja belajarnya, ia menyalakan lampu belajarnya sehingga membuat daerah sekitar meja belajarnya lebih terang kemudian mengambil diary-nya. Ia sengaja tidak menulis diary di blog, karena orang tuanya pasti akan memata-matainya, jadi ia lebih memilih yang aman saja.

Sakura nyengir, kemudian mengambil pensil dan mulai menulis sesuatu di diarynya.

.

.

_Aku takut._

_Sangat sangat takut._

_Entah kenapa aku takut, padahal aku cukup pandai bersembunyi. _

_Aku senang dan takut sekarang. Serius. Rasa takutku mengalahkan rasa senangku, tapi. _

_Bayangkan jika orang yang kamu sukai sejak lama ternyata menyukaimu juga, memintamu menjadi kekasihnya, sedangkan di saat yang bersamaan kau juga mau tetapi takut menanggung risiko ketahuan orang tuamu yang tidak suka kau pacaran. Dan bayangkan jika orang yang memintamu menjadi kekasihnya ternyata keturunan musuh orang tuamu?_

_Dilema sekali rasanya._

_Ah, diary. Izinkan aku menulis beberapa patah kata lagi di sini ya! Maaf jika lembaranmu ternodai curhatan murahanku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi salah satu temanku._

_To: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Aku tahu kau tak akan membaca surat kecil ini, aku tahu sekali._

_Tapi jika suatu saat kau membacanya, aku akan senang sekali._

_._

_._

_Sasuke, terima kasih karena kau mau menyukai diriku yang hina ini._

_Terima kasih mau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu._

_Saat kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku, kau tahu, dunia serasa berputar. Aku tidak percaya. Sangat sangat tidak percaya. Benarkah ini kau yang berbicara?_

_Tetapi saat itu aku tahu, aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Menolakmu sama saja dengan membiarkan salah satu impianku terbang. _

_Tetapi di saat itu juga, aku tahu, jika aku menerimamu, resiko yang kuterima seribu kali lebih hebat dari resiko menolakmu._

_Aku memilih menerimamu._

_Aku lebih memilih mempercayai takdir. Aku yakin, takdir tak akan sekejam itu memisahkan kita berdua._

_Sasuke, terima kasih atas segalanya._

_Maaf jika di matamu, aku tidak seperti yang kau harapkan._

_Haruno Sakura._

.

.

Apa pun kata orang, yang jelas ia puas rasa dilemanya tersalurkan sudah-meskipun sebagian rasa itu masih ada.

Sakura tersenyum kecil saat membaca ulang diary-nya. Entah kenapa, 'surat' untuk Sasuke jadinya begitu. Di luar yang ia harapkan. Tapi tak apalah, toh, Sasuke tak akan membaca ini, kan. Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia baru saja akan beranjak dari bangkunya saat kepalanya serasa dilempar batu, sakit. Rasanya seperti migrain, hanya yang ini seribu kali lebih sakit. Sakura merintih, "Sialan." umpatnya, "kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?"

Ia hendak mengambil obat sakit kepalanya saat matanya mendadak menjadi buram, sangat buram. Sakura merintih, lagi. Kali ini ia menahan suaranya agar tidak seperti menjerit. Bahaya kalau ada yang mengetahui ia sakit kepala.

Jujur saja, ia mengalami sakit seperti ini sudah lama. Sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, hanya saja ia selalu menganggap enteng. Lama-lama juga pasti sembuh dengan sendirinya, pikirnya.

Sakura pasrah, perlahan-lahan segala yang ia lihat menjadi gelap, entah kenapa ia merasa seperti akan meninggal sekarang. Demi _Kami-sama__, _ia tidak mau meninggal sekarang.

Ia ingin bahagia, itu saja.

* * *

><p>Maaf updatenya lama. Flame allowed banget. Maaf ceritanya jelek ;-;<p> 


End file.
